Oh my brothers
by Annaismyname
Summary: A story rewritten Bella hasn't told the Cullen's everything. Especially about her approaching death. What happens when her two order brothers show up during a baseball game? Set during eclipse really.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

"_Dean! Dean you're going to live okay? Do you hear me? You're going to make it through this." I shook my brother. Tears falling from my glassy brown eyes.  
"Dean please. You can't leave me. Not now, not when I need you the most" blood was pouring from the deep gashes on his chest. I couldn't save him. He was long gone.  
Sam, why aren't you here? Why did_ _you and dad leave us? Dean was strong. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed you both as much as I do.  
Shaking my head roughly, I took my hand away from his chest. My body shaking with unbearable sobs.  
That's when he appeared. That's when he offered me a second chance_.

Present

"Bella? Come on Bella wake up. We have to be at the field in 45 minutes". I awoke to a black haired pixie-vampire standing over me.  
"Field?" I questioned groggily.  
"Yes silly. Remember? Baseball game?" She emphasized what she was saying with her pale hands. I stifled a laugh.  
"Okay. Can I take a shower?" I rolled out of bed slowly. Trying to shake off my horrible nightmare.  
My best friend sighed. "Make it quick. I'll pick out something for you too wear." Oh god.  
"How did you get in here anyway?" I had locked my window last night when I returned home from the Cullen's. I didn't want any visits from Edward. Not while being in the state I have been in lately.  
"Charlie let me in" of course he did. Charlie had a soft spot for her. Which was strange. Charlie was my moms brother. He grew up a hunter, but when he met Renee, he stopped. Quit cold turkey really. He knew the Cullen's secret, yet he hadn't lunged at them,or me even.  
I walked into my bathroom shutting the door behind me. Putting both hands on each side of the sink, I looked in the mirror. 6 months left. 6 months be for I died. That is unless I was already dead. Technically, the deal would be broken then right? Edward won't change me until we're married though. I know it is selfish wanting to be changed so I wouldn't be dragged to hell. But then again, if I had the option to stop that from happening, why not take it?  
After stripping down, I stood in te hot shower. Washing my body and hair quickly. When I stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, Alice had already laid my undergarments and clothing on my bed. I assumed she was downstairs, and dressed my self quickly. Throwing my wet hair into a messy bun, I walked downstairs. Only too see my best friend laughing lightly at my uncles jokes.  
"Finally Bella. You take forever!" She rolled her eyes at me and took my hand.  
"Let's go, my family is waiting! Bye Charlie!" She practically dragged me out the door. I turned around and waved at Charlie as he shut the door.  
Once I was seated in Alice's car, she looked at me. Her expression was pained, yet soft.  
"Are you okay?" I looked at her gently.  
"Of wouldn't I be?" I lied a lot. But it was getting harder the more I did it.  
"This morning, be for I woke you up, You were practically crying in your sleep. Lately I have not gotten very happy vibes from you either. Jasper thinks your depressed from all the anger and sadness you've been sending Edward is worried about you, more so than usual" She looked at me with nothing but concern. I still felt a hint of annoyance regardless.  
"I've just had a lot on my mind Alice. That's all. Ever since we got back from Volterra, I've just been shaken up. That's all" I shrugged, and looked ahead. Keep lying Bella Winchester. She'll never know right?  
"Okay, please though Bella. If you need anyone to talk too, about anything... I'm here" she smiled and placed her hand on my knee, before turning the key in the ignition and backing out of my drive way.  
"Of course" I smiled back. The rest of the ride was silent. Well I was silent. Alice continued to suffocate me with unnecessary wedding plans. She wanted the wedding to be after graduation. In 6 months. Yeah sorry to burst your bubble Alice, but I won't be able to attend. I have a personal invitation to dinner with lucifer.  
If only I could pass that up.  
"Isabella Marie Swann are you even listening to me?" She glared at me.  
"Yes Alice of course" I smirked.  
Only a few moments later did we arrive at the clearing. I was then greeted by my love and his family.

Edward opened the door for me, letting me out.  
"Hello love" oh his smile. It was breath taking. He made me feel like a fly on a windshield.  
I smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Hi" perhaps I should spend my last couple months happy. As much as it pains me, I can't tell Edward. He might do something desperate, and I can't allow that. I had no clue what I was going to tell him when the time did come though. There was so much that needed to be said, yet so little time.  
"Bella dear, how are you?" Same embraced me. Then Carlisle placed a small kiss on my forehead. They were the parents I had never had. My dad was a low life selfish bastard who only cared about himself. My mother was dead. I didn't blame my father for her death. I did blame him for my upcoming one though.  
"I'm doing great thank you. And you?" My smile went ear to ear. How fake, I thought to myself.  
"As good as we'll ever be" Carlisle smiled. I laughed.  
"AND how's my favorite sister?!" Emmett practically screamed in my ear. Pulling me into a bone crushing embrace.  
"She'd be better if you weren't trying to crush her" I barely choked out.  
"Oh sorry" he set me down with a sky grin.  
"Emmett, don't hurt the human. Gosh." Rosalie said with a sly grin. Lately, her and I have gotten along swimmingly. She was starting to actually like me. Well I hoped she was.  
"Yeah, but Maybe when I'm a newborn, I'll give you a run for your money" Emmett laughed at my comment. "Yeah right, bells" no one had called me that in a long time. Dean always used to call me that.  
Jasper then spoke "Let's play some ball!"  
The Cullen's all got in their positions while I stood at home base. I envied their agility and strength. I had trained all my life, but still looked sickly. I hated it. Constantly being looked at as a weak little girl, after all the sacrifices I have made. It's unfair, and preposterous. I shouldn't think about this anymore. I need to focus on my surroundings. Stop spacing out Bella stop.  
The game was heated, and the thunder was roaring above us. No rain, just thunder. Occasionally I cheered for Edward but or the most part, I didn't pay attention. That was, until everything stopped. Alice was having a vision, and the next thing I knew the vampire family was surrounding me.  
"What's going on? Not anymore nomads I hope" I chuckled silently. No one answered me.  
"We have company" was all my best friend said.

And scene. Don't worry, second chapter is on it's way.


	2. Chapter 2

Be for I write this chapter I want to say that I might make this story Bella xOC. Just a thought. Let me know what you think? Okay now enjoy.

Bella

Company? In the middle of a baseball field? Why does that sound familiar?

Edward stood in front of me protectively. Suddenly fear washed through me. Who is after us now? What if its the Volturi? I don't think I can manage having another run in with one of them. It took every bit of strength in me last time to not try and kill aro. I know how to pick my battles, and I couldn't win. Not alone at least. I suddenly grimaced. No Bella. Stop it. You're a hunter, it's high time you start acting like one again. You have much bigger things to worry about.

"Alice? Who is coming?" Emmett's face showed nothing but confusion.

"Hunters em, hunters." My head shot up. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by booming laughter.

"And you don't think all of us can handle a couple of human hunters? Little sister, you worry too much" he smirked. This caused me too giggle slightly.

"How many?" Carlisle stepped forward. His expression didn't show fear or confusion. He seemed unfazed, but I knew his mind was racing with thoughts by the way his brows furrowed together.

Alice grumbled almost to low for me too hear.

"Two."

This caused nearly all the vampires, including Edward to laugh.

"Alice, if it's only two we have nothing to worry about. Besides, I doubt they will purpose an actual threat to our coven" Carlisle said with a reassuring smile.

Alice shot him an icy glare.

"That isn't why I'm afraid. They want something. "

Their argument was cut short.

Two men, one taller than the other, emerged from the misty wood. I knew the vampires next to me could already make out their facial features. I still could not. I didn't need to know what they looked like, too know exactly who they were. My brothers were approaching us. Both of them. Which is a sight for sore eyes such as mine. When I had left, Sam had been off at Stanford. Leaving dean and I a terrible mess. Well more so me. Dean brushed it off by killing as many monsters as possible, much to my dismay. It was a year after Sam left that dean had almost died because of Carless errors. That story though, isn't one I should focus on right now. I shook my thoughts away quickly.

As they got closer, Edward's stance became more rigid and protective. Something about this made me want to smack him on the back of the head, yet I refrained. When they got to a point where they could probably see my face, Alice stepped i front of me. Blocking their view of the dainty human I was. I managed to peer over her shoulder slightly. Seeing my eldest brother holding a machete in one hand, while the middle child (Sam) held a shotgun. Yeah like that will help, I snorted. No one looked at me or moved from their cat like stances. Carlisle faked a cough and put his right foot forward, brushing past his children to stand about 9 yards from the men.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He smiled slightly.

"We know what you are" My shorter brother shot back. Glaring at the coven.

"And we know what you've been doing to this town" Sam added quickly. What? They have done nothing!

I pushed Alice trying to get a better glance, but she angrily pushed me back whispering over her shoulder too me, "stop." No I will not stop. I needed to fix this. They misunderstood the situation, and were risking getting their throats torn out.

"I'm sorry but I believe you may-" Carlisle started to say slowly, and cautiously, but was cut off by my cocky brother.

"Listen here Daddy Cullen. We've done enough research too know something's going on in this town. And you seem to be the only people here who have been here for it all." A point he has. Daddy Cullen though? Oh dean.

Edward glared hard at them, stepped in front of Carlisle. His eyes black, and his mouth in a firm line.

"I believe you two should leave before you cause any more trouble then necessary."

"Or what pretty boy?" Dean shot back, stepping forward. This is not happening. I needed to stop this before it was too late.

I quickly shoved Alice, and ran forward stopping next to Carlisle and behind Edward.

"STOP. Before you two tear each others heads off" I yelled. My hands thrown up in exasperation.

When their faces fell on me, I knew that my decision to reveal myself was a bad one. Even though it prevented issue, it cause a greater problem.

"Isabella Winchester?" Dean looked at me, as did Sam.

"Is that you?" Sam asked. I smiled at them, tears beginning to form.

"Miss me?"

short yes. Will it get longer? Of course!

Lots of love. Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well I adore all of you and your reviews make my day. I'm sorry it took me so long but you know how slow I am. Sorry for errors. But I want to get this up quickly.

Bella

"We thought we lost you" Sam l stepped forward a couple steps and took me in his arms. An embrace long overdue. After about 15 seconds or so, he released me. I fully expected to be crushed by dean next, but he didn't look like a hug was the first thing on his priority list.

"You could never loose me Sammy. You should know better." Lying is one of my many talents. Lying to my brothers is one of my many mistakes.  
"Oh cut the crap Bella. I want answers. Now." Dean mused. When I turned to take in his expression with my baffled one, he looked.. Well.. Rather pissed off. His arms crossed across his chest, and his blue eyes glared at me with a fierce anger I had never seen before.

"Yes Bella. Answers would be great right now." Edward repeated after him. I didn't bother turning around. I simply looked at Sam with that innocent glance in hopes of his support. He kept silent.  
"Answers? Okay dad." I scoffed lightly.  
"Isabella Winchester, you're lucky we found you before dad did. Imagine the look on his face if he saw you with a bunch of bloodsuckers" dean ranted. He was practically burning a whole through me. I didn't want to imagine the look on dads face. I didn't want to imagine what he would say, or how he would react. It's always 'shoot first and ask questions later' with that stubborn man.  
"Dean it isn't like that-" I was cut off my Edward roughly grunting.  
"Do not refer to my family as 'bloodsuckers'. And do not demand anything of Bella. She doesn't need to explain herself to you two. It isn't a requirement" He was only about two yards from dean, and I waited for dean to just launch forward and kill him. Luckily dean just glared harder.  
"I didn't ask you pretty boy. And actually, she's my baby sister. So she does have to ANWSER to me. I'll get to all you leeches later." Dean shouted back. His fists how clenched at his sides.  
"Dean, dude relax" Sam tried to calm him down.  
"Calm down?! How can I calm down when we spent months looking for her and all of a sudden she shows up out of no where, with a bunch of vampires? We are hunters Sam! She's a hunter!" I didn't want to see the look on Edwards face. Any of the Cullen's really. I was a hunter. I can only imagine how betrayed they must feel.  
"So wait. You're a hunter, Bella?" I heard Alice ask. Slowly I turned around to answer her but was met by very uneasy gazes.  
" I wanted to tell you but things were so right. I was happy. You have no idea how sorry I-" Rosalie cut me off.  
"I knew we couldn't trust you" when I was about to reply I felt a hand turn me around roughly.  
"Are you listening to me?! We're hunters Bella. NOT vampires! We stick with our kind. As they stick to theirs. What the hell are you doing screwing around with some fairy princess and his leech clan!" I broke out of his grip quickly. Biting my tongue ever so slightly.  
"Enough dean! She's trying to explain." Sammy stepped between us and tried to ease the tension.  
"I don't have to explain. I can take care of myself dean"  
"That doesn't answer any of my questions!"  
"I don't have to answer any of your damn questions! You need to stop treating me like this! I'm not a child anymore dean." I crossed my arms.  
"Really? Cause your sure as hell not making any smart decisions on your own. You ran off Bella. You have no idea how scared Sam and I were. We looked everywhere for you. Dad, and bobby too. Next thing I know, your in forks Washington hanging out with these-"  
"Cullen's" I intervened.  
"Cullen's?!" My eldest brother scoffed.  
"Yes dean, that's their last name." Uncrossing my arms, I placed them on my hips, taking a more annoyed stance.  
"Isabella, they are vampires. Regardless of what their last name is" Sam spoke up. Sammy the peacemaker was actually trying to discipline me?  
"Oh really sam. Last I checked, I'm not the first in the family to get involved with creatures. Remember my lovely friend Amy? You know, the Kitsune?" Sam glared at me. Dean never knew about that but I don't think he was even listening to the words I spoke. He was quick to stop our bickering by yelling,  
"That's enough! Bella we need to discuss this. Now. I want to know everything you've been doing wrong these last few months. Then you can explain as to why you ran off without a solid goodbye. We're leaving, and you're coming with us." He stated matter-of-factly.  
"Good idea dean. After all a field is no place to discuss our personal lives. So I'll tell you what," I smirked at him and crossed my arms once again, "The Cullen's and I will drive back too their home, you will follow, and when we arrive you will get all the answers you want. " I watched as my brothers became restless.  
"Isabella, we need to talk alone I don't want to discuss anymore than we have in front of-"  
"The Cullen's  
"The Cullens." Dean said through gritted teeth.  
"Anyway too bad. You want to talk, I suggest you follow. They probably want just as many answers as you do and I do not plan on telling my story twice in one day". Before either of my brothers could retaliate, I stalked off. My fists clenched at my side as I approached the Cullen's vehicles parked just across the field. Though I couldn't hear them, I knew the Cullen's were following suit. None spoke to me though. Not even when Edward opened the door for me. It wasn't a particularly long drive, but it was too long to remain silent.  
"So I suppose I'm the enemy now" Edward raised his eyebrows at my statement and gave an unsteady laugh.  
"No, you're just blowing my mind with all the complications that you seem to bring into our relationship." I scoffed.  
"Says the vampire." I pointed out.  
"Says the apparent female hunter who's brothers want to kill me."  
"Touché. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them, there's just a lot too my story." Twirling my thumbs in my lap, I stared ahead.  
"I'm not upset with you Bella. I wish you would have told me, but until I have all the answers I will not be angry with you. You must have good reasons to run away from your past"  
He reached over and took my left hand in his, stroking the top of my hand ever so gently.  
"Believe Me, I do." The conversation was over after that. As I held Edwards hand, I listened to the rumbling of the impala from behind us. I almost shivered at the thought of the 'talk' I was about to have with them. My brothers will kill me when they find out all that I haven't told them.  
Well I cant wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews, really. I would give specific responses but I feel as thought you all like my story more so than my opinion! Enjoy my lovelies!

Bella Winchester

As we stopped in front of the large mansion, I breathed heavily.

Perhaps if I hyperventilate and have to go to the hospital, they will not bombard me with unnecessary questions.

The only thing is, these questions aren't unnecessary. I lied. Not only did I lie to my big brothers, but also too my vampire boyfriend and his family.

My family really.

If my dad could see me now, huh?

"Bella, come love." Edward opened my car door. His blank stare rested on the black impala that parked two cars behind us. As the rumbling of the car stopped, I felt myself grow more and more uneasy.

As I settled for one last relaxing breath, I stepped out of the jeep, and shut the door behind me. Not bothering to take Edwards offered hand. He won't want to hold hands with me when this conversation is over so why bother?

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice. Edward looked hurt out of the corner of my eye and I saw him shift uncomfortably. He then approached the front door as I followed.

Maybe I shouldn't snap at the last crutch I have, but then again daddy always said you have to rely on yourself. That was what he always told me as I grew up. It's something I rarely think about, because it's such a cliche thing to say to a child. Then again, If there was something John Winchester was right about, it was that you can't trust anyone. Which is why I'm now approaching my death bed.

I mentally slapped myself for not paying attention to where I was walking, I slammed right into Edwards back.

"Bella I know your nervous but you need to relax" Edward said over his shoulder as he entered his house. I heard a booming voice behind me,

"Yeah bells. We'll try not to hate you too much." As I watched the rest of the Cullen's walk inside, I waited for my brothers to try and snatch me away. I'd imagined that dean would tie me up and drag me to car saying that he knew what was best for me. Luckily though, that didn't happen. My two brothers followed the Cullen's without a glance or word towards me.

Damn I'm in deep shit.

Sighing, I shut the door and approached the living room. Many stood around me as I sat in a single arm chair off to the side. They awaited my words.

"Well, I want a damn good explanation as too why you disappeared. Now Isabella." Sam scowled at me.

"And we would like to know what the hell your doing with vampires in some random town named after silverware." You can guess who said that.

"Bella, you never told us anything about being in a family with-" Alice was cut off by a scoff.

"Maybe because it's not your business" My eldest brother glared daggers at the pixie.

"She owes us for saving her life twice now and she's with our brother. It is our business. " The blonde vampire stepped forward with a low growl.

I was about to stop this arguing when the voice of reason spoke.

"Bella owes us nothing. Not even an explanation if she does not wish to tell us. She is a part of our family for she excepts us. Though she knows our secret, we are not required to know hers as well" Carlisle said firmly. He then turned to face me.

"I would like answers to all of these questions. As I can see so would your brothers. But We will not force you too tell us. It is your choice" Giving me a slight smile, I grinned. It was nice having someone who wasn't irrational and immature around here.

"Thank you, Carlisle. But Rosalie is right" Rosalie raised her eyebrows at this. Sitting up a little straighter, I sighed and continued, mostly to the Cullens.

"I'm not who I say I am. As you can already tell, I'm a hunter. My real name is Isabella Marie Winchester. I was born on September 13th, 1992. (AN: stay with me on the whole age thing. I know it may not be correct compared to the actual show, but hey. IT'S FANFICTION.x) As you can already see, these are my brothers. Sam Winchester, and dean Winchester. I'm the baby sister so you'll have to excuse them and their demeanor towards you." I sneered the last part, looking at them with a straight face. My brothers both rolled their eyes. I just continued without another glance,

"I was born in Kansas, along with my brothers. My father and mother, John and Mary Winchester settled with us in a home there. I was only 6 months old when it happened..." Trailing off, I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing. I didn't make eye contact with my brothers while I spoke the next part of my story.

"My mom died in a house fire. Or so that's the story. The true story is, my mother was murdered. By a demon. She was on the ceiling when my father found her. Next thing he knew, she burst into flames. Taking almost the whole house and family with her too. Luckily we got out just in time... From then on, my father focused on the supernatural. He'd leave us at motels with little cash and little knowing of where he was actually traveling.

I grew up this way. My father obsessing over my mothers killer, and whatever else goes bump in the night. He became a hunter. Dragging his three children in the business with him. Damning us all really."

"You act like he had a choice in the matter. He did what he had to do Isabella." My brother looked livid. He always hated how I spoke of our father.

Lets just say I have daddy issues.

"Dean. He did have a choice. He chose wrong. He chose to drag us all into a life we didn't want or need. He chose to raise us as killers rather than his children." Glaring at dean, I stood and faced him completely

"KILLERS?" Snarling the word he stood. A good 6 or 7 inches taller than me. His eyes bore into my own.

"Yes killers. I've seen the bad side of the dark side dean. But as you can see, not everything 'bad' is evil." I retorted defensively.

"So what. You're a monster lover? Have you learned nothing? I don't want to hear any more about your horrible and unbearable childhood.I want to know why I woke up in a motel after being killed, without my little sister there explaining to me why I am still alive. You didn't leave a note, or a message. Hell, you left your cellphone. Sam didn't know where you were, and neither did bobby. What the hell is that huh? What the hell were you thinking taking off like that?"by then he had wandered over to me and stood He shook my shoulders and tried to meet my now wandering eyes. I couldn't tell him. I know I needed to but he would never forgive me. He'd never forgive himself.

"Dean enough" Sammy placed his hand on deans shoulder and caused him to release me. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dean sat down again. The anger radiating off of him was starting to make me feel guilty. It's then that I realized the full extent of what I had done. I saved my brother. My older brother and my best friend. No matter how much he would hate me, he should know what I did and why I did it. I did it because he would've done the same for me.

"Dean you were dead lying in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. I.. I had no other choice but to fix it.. It was my fault... I couldn't just let you go like that." I looked directly at my two brothers as I said this. Before I said it, they already knew where I was going with my story.

"Bella, what did you do?" Sam's eyes grew wide with anticipation.

"I saved dean that's what I did." Tears formed at the corners of my eyes and I could feel the apprehension from the vampires behind me. Quickly wiping them away I sighed.

"I made a deal"

DUN DUN DUNNNN.


	5. Chapter 5

(Please Read and stop being rebels 3) Thank you guys for the awesome reviews. Really you guys have convinced me im an asshole who needs to update sooner so i will now try to make my chapters longer and more in-depth. Remember guys, Amateur here. Also, im testing out a new idea i dreamt out of no where in particular. Its called Pandemonium and it is now on my feed. Check it out for two seconds if you love me or at least my work . Remember feedback is GREATLY appreciated. Just no shitty comments. Okay? Okay. Now on with the show. LIGHTS CAMERA AND an angry DEAN. also a lot of dialogue.

Bella Winchester

Everyone was silent. Even my brothers. I saw Sam collapse on the couch with a baffled expression. Dean on the other hand was bawling his fists in anger. He was practically shaking. It was only a matter of time before this became a real war. Sighing, I opened my mouth to speak, but Sam stopped me with his hand.

"Don't you dare." His voice was weak. Sam has always handled things on a more emotional level. While Dean threw tables, and slammed doors, Sam had always held me while I cried. He was the one who told me it was ok to feel and ok too hurt. It's sad to say, but he was mommy while Dean played Daddy.

Shutting my mouth I closed my eyes waiting for Dean's reaction.

"What kind of deal Bella?" Edward was in front of me trying to get my attention. Dean spoke for me though. His tone would forever be implanted in brain.

"She made a deal with a crossroads Demon." The way he said it was heartbreaking but somewhat I opened my eyes and looked past Edward, I saw his cold glare, stiff stance and the expression my father wore every time I saw him. The expression I know as pain. Dean suddenly became more frightening than any monster I had ever faced.

"What kind of deal?" Alice's high-pitched voice was hesitant.

"A deal to save deans life." Sam spoke up. Still looking at the ground.

"At what cost?" The leader of the Cullen clan spoke up. Turning to face him, with a frown I answered,

"My life. The demon gave me two years." I couldn't look anyone in the eye after I said that. I knew the upcoming question and I wasn't ready to answer it. I wasn't even ready to accept the fact that I was going to die in a couple of months time. After a few short seconds of silence, Edward grabbed my arms roughly. Supposing he finally understood the full meaning of my words, he spoke to me in a low and angry tone.

"How long Bella?" Sheepishly, I gulped and looked up.

Answering with a raspy voice I spoke quietly, "6 Months". There wasn't one person in that house that didn't hear me. After hearing that, Edward gripped my arms tighter subconsciously. His stare was cold, and i could practically see his eyes turning black. He was loosing control of himself and his emotions. Suddenly a calm feeling washed over me and I mentally thanked Jasper for his gift. After a minute, Edward released his tight grip. He turned and walked out the door quickly slamming it behind me. I was glad that I wouldn't have to deal with his confrontation first. I know he wont be able to comprehend the full extent of what I did. Not until it happened. Until the day is here, he will keep trying to save me. No matter what it takes, he wont accept it. I'd have to let him go before he would let me go. That is what will kill me, not a hell-hound, but a heartbreak. How melodramatic of me to believe I suppose. A deep voice broke me out of my thoughts, and a booming one at that.

"Well, that didn't go well" Emmett laughed slightly. By now I was glaring at the ground. Now is not the time Emmett.

"Shut up you idiot" I heard Rosalie say under her breath. He retorted back, which resulted to him getting slapped on the arm. I felt cold arms wrap around me slowly and immediately recognized them as Esme's. But still, no one said a word. It wasn't till moments later that I was brought out of my thoughts once again, but this time for a real purpose.

Sam suddenly broke the awkwardness by coughing to get my attention, "A word outside please". Both my brothers stood and exited the house, and i followed abruptly.

Once we walked outside, Sam Immediately started to open his mouth. I shut him up quickly with a raise of my hand and spoke first.

"First of all, let me start off by saying the most obvious. THIS is my life. If I give up my life to save my brother, that's my decision. And even though you may not appreciate my reckless choice, I don't regret it. You both have saved my life so many times. So let me do this. Let me do this for you, Dean. You're my big brother and I will not accept loosing you. Not when I have a choice in changing that" Crossing my arms, I raised my head high.

"I respect that Bella. But-" Sam was cut off by my other brother's piercing growl.

"No Sam. Dont you dare. She won't praised for the shit she just pulled, damn it. Our baby sister is on her death-bed because of me, and my stupid mistakes. This is my-" Dean was cut off by my now, sensitive brother.

"No Dean it is not your fault. It's... Mine. I should have been there, this would have never-" And now Sam was cut off by me.

"NO ONE IS TO BLAME BUT ME, MYSELF, AND I GOT IT?" I practically screamed. Looking back and forth between my too baffled brothers, I spoke again, this time calmer and slower,

"Sam, this is not your fault. There was nothing you could have done, even if you would have been there. Dean was dying. Call it bullshit, but it was meant to happen. And it was going to happen either way, or so I believe," Truthfully I didn't believe that, and technically I don't believe in fate either. But if it made Sam feel better, I will tell him anything.

"And Dean, This is not your fault either. That Wendigo got you from behind while you were trying to protect me. He practically threw you into a tree. I was not going to sit there and watch you die. What would you have done if it would have been me, or Sammy? Huh?" He looked taken aback by my question, but he answered anyway.

"I would have done everything in my power to keep you alive." Sighing he looked away his eyes closing for a brief and unbearable second. Running my fingers through my now, unruly hair I sighed in remorse.

"Exactly. Look stay here, and take a breather for a minute. I know this has been a hard day on you, and now it has been a hard day on The Cullens. I need to go find Edward. Just promise me the two of you won't leave." I begged them with pleading eyes.

"OK" They said in unison. Without another word, i turned and walked down the steps, running into the forest as fast as I can, hoping to catch up to Edward and his vampire speed. I had hoped he rammed some trees down so I at least had a path to follow. But before i was out of hearing range I heard the sound of my eldest brother say one thing, with more determination then ever,

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Whatever it takes Bella, You'll still be alive in 6 months".


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres a boring authors note: Last chapter was mostly dialogue and I hope that i can fit in a little more thoughts from each character. With that being said, I'm going to make this chapter and the next in third person. I don't like going back and forth from POV to POV so it's easier this way! Also, I have a lot in store for you guys in the next couple chapters. I can't wait to hear your reactions! REVIEW. And I promise I'll update faster. Motivation guys, motivation. **

_FlashBack_

_Isabella lay over her eldest brother, While Tears rained down on his broken corpse. She begged and pleaded him to wake up. Telling him that she needed him and he could not leave her. But after moments of pleading, and painful sobs, she noticed the dark shadow that was standing over her. Wiping her tears slightly from her face, she heard a low but smooth voice speak to her._

_"You can save him, you know." He said to her. Isabella knew who he was, and what he was. More importantly though, she knew what he was implying. After seconds of silence, she felt her body shake with more tears. She sobbed slightly knowing what she had to do. _

_"I- I can't," She stuttered slightly. Her crying caused her words to shake. "It isn't right. This whole thing isn't right. This should have never happened to him. If anything, it should have been me that died tonight." She tried to hide the anger and frustration in her voice. The figure sighed in annoyance. He was still a demon. He couldn't let his friendship with this human catastrophe change his ways when it came to business. _

_"Isabella. It's the only way to bring him back. It's the only way to save him" Her sobs suddenly stopped with realization. She stood up, her back still facing the demon._

_"He should have already been saved...This could have been prevented," Turning her head slightly, her brown eyes met his green ones with an accusing glare. "You were here the whole time, weren't you?" _

_He couldn't deny that he had watched the fight from behind a large boulder. He was there to ensure that Isabella was safe, and protect her from harms way if he deemed it necessary to step in. Apparently he had been silent too long, and she huffed in anger. She whipped her head and body around to face him. He stepped back slightly. _

_"Isabella" _

_"No. Don't you dare. You could have saved my brother. You could have prevented his death. But you just stood by and watched like a monster. You're the reason he's not breathing!" She snarled at him. _

_He was taken back by her words, but quickly retaliated, "You forget what I am Isabella. I was here to guard you not the 'Winchester duo'. What happened was destiny. His death is leading to a bigger decision you have to make."_

_"What, Hell or no Hell!?" She screamed at him._

_"No. That should be the least of your worries right now. You should be asking yourself what you care about more. Your own life, or someone elses."_

_"Of course I pick his life! He's my brother, my flesh and blood. I would die a thousand times if that meant he would live just one more day!" She yelled again. Her voice almost causing a collapse in the cave they stood. _

_"Then you have to make the deal Isabella" He said simply. He didn't feel guilt or remorse. His humanity had died a long time ago, yet still he couldn't help but feel a shallow pit in his stomach. A feeling he couldn't contemplate. Demons don't 'feel', was all he told himself. _

_Dropping to her knees in front of him, she began to cry again. Her silent sobs, caused him to drop slowly in front of her. She knew what she would have to do._

_"How long?" Her voice was barely loud enough for him to hear._

_"I can give you two years. After those two years are up, you know what happens." Brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, he spoke with a slight smirk. If Dean had seen this, Isabella knew he would be rolling over in his grave. _

_Slapping his hand away from her face. She stopped crying. Her eyes met his and the intense glare she had could send a chill down the devil's spine. _

_"Done" Was all she said before she grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. Sealing the end of her fate. _

Now

Bella followed Edward using her impeccable tracking skills. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was tracking any type of supernatural creäture. She didn't want to admit it, but she was almost thankful for John and his deplorable parenting. Hadn't been for the excessive training, she would have been dead way sooner.

While she followed his tracks and his trail of destruction, she tried to conjure up the words she was going to say. 'I'm sorry Edward, but I'm going to die in six months and im breaking up with you because It's going to be too hard on our relationship. You know, going to hell and all?'. It wasn't quite the break up she had in mind. She had actually hoped that after she saved him in Volterra, they would have stayed apart. After he had left all those months ago, Bella remained in solitude. Trying to find any possible hunt that would take her mind off of his leaving. While she was constantly mistaken as 'depressed' her main goal was trying to find a way out of this deal. But every time she came even slightly close to anything, _he _would show up and tell her otherwise.

It took months for her to figure out, it wasn't going to happen. No matter how much the Winchester sister tried. She wasn't going to get anywhere. The deal was sealed, and she was going to die. When Alice had told Bella that Edward was going to Volterra, she felt responsible. While on a hunt, she came across a certain red haired vampire, who chased her over a cliff. Of course, Bella had been fully intact and alive. It obviously didn't seem that way to Alice, or Edward. She had to save him. After all she was a Winchester, and that's what Winchesters do right? Saving people and hunting things was her life. End of story.

Stopping where the destruction ended Bella called out knowing his Vampire hearing would surely hear her. She waited for a short time before she heard the rustling of bushes behind her.

He was silent at first, but he didn't take his eyes off her small and fragile form. Eventually he spoke,

"How can something so fragile, be so dangerous?" He stepped forward as if to grab her or touch her, but he just continued to stare at her.

"Edward, I apologize that I didn't tell you-"

"About which thing? The fact that you're a hunter, or that you're about to die in six months?" He growled at her, cutting her off.

She rolled her eyes slightly and gave him a frown. "Both I guess. It wouldn't have made a difference either way. If you would have known that I was a hunter, you would have thought I was a threat to your family, which im not. If I would have told you about the deal, you would have tried to prevent it. Which you can't do. I'm going to die Edward, and there's nothing you or my brothers can do about it" She sighed and ran her fingers through her long,brown,and tangled hair.

In a swift movement Edward angrily punched the closest thing to him, which so happened to be a tree. The force was so strong that it nearly sent the tree flying , and it's roots as well. This scared Bella, but she remained still and kept her composure. If she lost control over her emotions, there would be no making amends between the two of them.

"You need to calm down." She told him slowly.

"Calm down?! How can you tell me to calm down, when the woman I love is doomed to go to hell, and there is nothing I can do to change it?!" He yelled at her.

"OK that's the first problem," She threw back. "Edward, you can't love me anymore. I'm not the Isabella you fell in love with anyway. I don't want to make this any harder than it has to be but, I don't think we should be involved romantically anymore." Without looking him in the eye, she said this. Her heart didn't break, and her soul wasn't crushed. She didn't want to cry and she wasn't even yearning for his arms to be around her. She almost felt ok with the decision she was making.

"I can't just stop loving you. It's not possible." His words annoyed her. _Stop being stubborn and clingy_, is what she wanted to say.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to find a way to suppress your feelings. I'm sorry, but I can't worry about our relationship. There are bigger things at hand here." She began to walk away but Edward was in front of her in a heart beat.

"You just said that there's nothing we can do to save you. So why are you refusing to spend your last months happy, with me? I know you love me Bella. You can't just stop loving me in a matter of hours!" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Because Edward, I'm leaving _you_ this time. If I'm going to die in 6 months, I need to be spending that time with my brothers."

"You can't just leave after what you told us. If they wouldn't have come Bella you would be spending your last six months with us, would you not?" He questioned her.

"Honestly Edward, I don't know. I would have probably faked my death before you would have seen me ripped to shreds by a hell-hound! But that's not even the point. They DID come Edward. And they're probably already conjuring up some mischievous plan to get me to come with them so they can stop this whole thing from happening." She stopped ranting and breathed in and out slowly.

"At lease spend your last months happy, with me." He reached out to touch his 'love', but she stepped back slowly and sighed.

"I don't know Edward, I need time to think..." She trailed off, not sure what to think of his offer. She wanted to spend her last six months the right way, maybe those six months shouldn't even be spent with anyone at all. It's not that no one deserved to spend that time with her, it's that she didn't believe that she deserved to spend those 6 months with anyone.

"Bella, we can prevent this from happening. There has to be something we can do!" If he could have cried, he would have been bawling. Bella felt the frustration building up and she knew she had to leave this scene before it became any more pathetic. She was not a cry baby, nor would she be caught dead crying over a boy. Vampire or not.

"Thats the thing Edward," She huffed and turned around to leave. "You can't save me, no one can. It's fate" She then stalked off towards the way she came.

**Oh intense. Did i say fluff? OOps. Bet you guys weren't expecting that. Well please review. I appreciate it! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't updated for a bit. I managed to get lost in the Mortal Instruments series and finished all the books in three days. Then re-read them because I'm totally in love. But anyway enough of my excuses, here you go. Also this chapter was somewhat weird and odd for me to write. So if anything sounds odd, well...**

"Why does she always get mixed up with the wrong guys?" Dean huffed loudly as him and Sam waited for their little sister to return. Sam merely shook his head and stifled a laugh.  
"She can't help herself," was his reply.  
Dean didn't listen though. His thoughts were still wound around the fact that Bella had saved his life. And in the process, destroyed her own. His baby sister was going to hell for him. The sad thing is she just expected him to stand by and allow that to happen.  
"We need to do something, Sam." Dean was staring straight ahead. His face a mask of many emotions, and his fists clenched at his sides.  
"I know, Dean. I say when she gets back we force her into the Impala and drive to the salvage yard. Bobby's the only one that will know what to do." The younger brother frowned. Deep down, he knew Bobby wouldn't be able to help. No one could. She made a deal with the devil, and the only way out would be for Dean to die. Either way, he would have to lose one of his siblings.  
Bella found her way back to the Cullen's after a few minutes of debating whether she should go back to Edward or not. She knew her decision was selfish and it hurt him greatly, but yet she felt no guilt. She felt sorry for him sure but she had to do what was right. She was a Winchester, and lately she hadn't been acting like one. Daddy Winchester most certainly wouldn't be proud. Hunting the things that go 'bump in the night' is all she'd ever known. This dream she had about being normal was not realistic – which reminded Bella, what were her brothers doing in Forks? They didn't know she was there so they must have been there for a hunt.  
Bella emerged from the trees too see both her brothers waiting patiently outside the Cullen's front door. Her brows pushed together in frustration, trying to remember what the boys had said before they noticed her on the baseball field.  
"Took you long enough, baby sister. Now, come on, we can discuss our next move." Dean turned toward the Impala along with Sam, but Bella spoke before either of them could open the door.  
"What did you think the Cullen's were doing to the people here?" She questioned lightly.  
Dean blinked and realized he had completely forgotten their real purpose in Forks.  
"Bobby got a tip that apparently some of the locals had turned up dead with puncture wounds on their necks, but apparently that's not all. We found the coven and we were going to kill them, but when we saw you... I guess we forgot what were supposed to do." Sam scratched the back of his neck, resting his back against the Impala.  
Slowly Bella walked to the front of the car facing both of them with her arms crossed. "The Cullen's don't kill people. They only drink animal blood, as ridiculous as that sounds." She spoke with mild humor in her voice.  
"Oh, great. So you left us to hangout with a bunch of veggiepires?" Dean grimaced at his younger sister.  
Bella smiled at his joke but shook her head. "No. I came here for Charlie. I just happened to stumble across some 'veggiepires' along the way." Uncrossing her arms, she turned her attention back to house, "but if the Cullen's aren't killing people, then, well... something is. And I think I know what." Quickly she walked towards the front door, and turned her head back before stepping inside.  
"You can come in too, you know. They won't _bite._" Winking she walked inside. Her brothers reluctant to follow. But Sam finally shrugged and followed after her. Dean threw his arms up in exasperation before following as well.  
Edward stood with his hands bawled in fists. His Bella was a hunter. And his Bella didn't want him anymore.  
No SHE wanted him. She just couldn't have him. He understood her reasoning and he wasn't angry with her. Just angrier with the fact that once again, something was separating the two of them. It killed him to know that his innocent Bella wasn't so innocent. His family trusted her enough to tell her their secret. Why couldn't she tell them hers? She loved him, didn't she? And if she loved him, shouldn't she trust him?  
Questions flooded his brain, and he let out a strangled yell trying to block them out. Edward held his hands to his head shaking it slowly.  
Suddenly a rough but fake cough erupted behind him. Edward pulled his hands from his head. Who could be behind him? He hadn't heard any noise and surely he should have been able too. He sniffed in trying to recognize the scent, but nothing could be smelt but the smell of petrichor and a couple small animals nearby.  
"Don't bother. You won't be able to smell me. I'm not exactly human." A low chuckle erupted from behind him. The man's voice did not strike any familiarity which made Edward uneasy. As did his words. His accent was thick and foreign, but at the moment Edward could not pinpoint where his accent came from.  
Turning quickly Edward took in the sight before him. A man with black hair, and dark brown eyes stood before him. He wore a dark shirt with dark jeans and a leather jacket. Everything about this man was unsettling. His lips were pulled into a smirk, and his arms were in the pockets of his jeans. He looked human.  
"Who are you?" Edward growled at the man. If what he said was true, that he wasn't human then what was he? And did he know what the Cullen's were?  
"None of your business, really. But if you must know, I'm a 'friend' of Isabella's." The man used his hands to create air quotes when he said_ friend._  
"She's not here. So, assuming you wish to speak with me, I'd appreciate a name." Edward narrowed his eyes at the mysterious man.  
"I don't wish to speak with you. There are thousands of other things I wish to be doing." The man hissed back. His eyes narrowed at the vampire.  
"Then what do you want from me?" The smirk on the man's face disappeared and he frowned.  
"She isn't leaving you because of your errors, vampire. She's leaving you because she knows where she belongs," was his response.  
Edward growled, "You listened to our conversation." It wasn't a question.  
"Yes, and that wouldn't be the first time." The other man pointed out.  
"Who are you, and what are you?" Edward took a step forward and crouched slightly.  
"I'm a.. supernatural being. And like I said before, a friend of Isabella's. I will not repeat myself again, vampire."  
"And how do you know I'm a vampire?" Crouching lower, Edward bared his teeth.  
"First of all stand up straight and close your fang-less mouth. You do not frighten me, and there is no reason to get defensive. And secondly, I know everything." the man winked and turned to walk away but Edward ran in front of him, blocking his path.  
"You will not cause harm to Bella, or any of my family members." Edward spat.  
"Who said I would harm any of you?" Raising an eyebrow the man sighed in exasperation. His question made Edward stutter for a moment but before he could speak the man held up his hand.  
"In fact, who's to say I'm not on your side?" His eyes suddenly turned black and before Edward could do anything, the man had already disappeared.


End file.
